


人偶

by number9dream



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number9dream/pseuds/number9dream
Summary: 17年的闪/金古♀，闪恩暗示，搞替身是雷雷的美人计
Kudos: 3





	人偶

看着我，他说，看着我。

  
吉尔伽美什不叫那名字，八成是假的。金古的脸被捧着，像他掌中栖的一朵永生花。他想起一个曾读到的形容（那会儿他十来岁，满身锦绣，还做着梦） ，“一张羊脸”，金古长着一张羊脸，和恩奇都相近得仿佛两滴露珠，只不过把头发铰了，漂成沙色。他如最初一样凝视她——早在那时他就看到泼了蜜酒的丝绸后面的影影绰绰。金古坐在床沿，葡萄染红的脚趾在地毯上蜷起。她的脚，吉尔盯着她的脚：我不懂怎么现在还有人愿意喝踩的葡萄酒。

  
因为有趣。金古身体往后折，曲腿去探他的性器，动作生涩，睫毛发颤，随时要落下金色的鳞粉眼泪。她连看都不敢看吉尔一眼，这女孩全然不经人事。金古终于抬起眼睛：希望这不是你兜里的枪。吉尔伽美什把她从床上扯下来，按在羊毛地毯上，皮带扣落在脚踝的感觉激得金古浑身一抖，她身披七层纱，眼皮缀华饰，连满脚宝石红都被设计过，显然不是拿来像牲畜似的压在地上屠宰的。

  
你扮莎乐美，我是不是你的圣约翰？金古的头发在他手中缠结，她的躯体像山巅白雪，不过是人造的，他不知对谁对什么愤怒，是对这副拿来骗他的恩奇都的脸，还是这个金古的愚蠢盲信。提亚马特可不会指望吉尔笨到以为金古是大自然的造物，他不信巧合。这个金古从头到尾执行的都不是美人计，她就是精心包装的挑衅。金古拿王尔德的语句，唱歌似的奉承，您是花园之香，您是万鸽之王。她想奈伯拉斯是如何爱莎乐美啊，旁人都替他感到危险。他们说吉尔伽美什爱恩奇都也是那样爱，他们害怕他俩要一起烧尽死去。金古还是信人会为爱而死的罗曼蒂克的年纪，但她满脑子是毒药和兵器。

  
门从头到尾就没合上，金古能听到晚饭点仆役们的嗡嗡嘈杂，牛肉和酒气搅浑了客房内白檀木的香味，她脸上的粉被汗糊开，口红早被吃进牙齿舌头上，两膝落地，双脚浸红，薄纱和头发和琥珀扣被扯得乱七八糟，众目睽睽前被敌人按在地下操。她闭着眼在那里默背：给我燃烧的金弓，给我欲望的箭，给我长矛拨开云朵，给我战车如火。母亲教她诗歌，如何解读，如何以此交谈。金古痛恨那些，她本身难以共情，更不懂晦涩的表达，诗歌教她爱欲死，三者缺一不可，她却宁愿永远不知道，永远做一只羊脸的人偶娃娃，永远会在被漂亮男人操的时候，发出真真切切的甜声。


End file.
